xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 5
City On The Sea (Not IN The Sea) 'The City. On The Sea.' Just to the NW after the scene that lands Fei and Elly here is a save point. Use it if it has been a while. Just NE of the save point is the main shop here. Purchase some new gear for sure. If you run out of cash, check the browned fridge lying on its back by the gear seller's little stand. It has a GOLD NUGGET inside. Oh look. Ass cheeks :) The lady on the box with the tan butt (seriously though this NPC looks VERY similar to T-elos from Xenosaga Episode III from behind...) is "Queenie". She doesn't like you. You'll show her, though. She's the boss of a "card playing" mini-game we'll get access to shortly. Ever play speed? Think you can do well in a video game version? Leave the small settlement by exiting the boundaries. Enter the supply deck either by using the "Screw Elevator" (what happens on that elevator, STAYS on that elevator) or by finding the green marker labeled "Supply Deck". In here head to the SE corner. There's a little girl that challenges us to find 4 treasure chests in this area. OK little girl, you're on. Go upstairs and drop down a nearby balcony to get over the nearby boxes. The first chest is here and it has a D CIRCUIT. Back upstairs, go to the SW corner and up another flight of stairs. Jump on the Gear firearm that serves as a bridge and cross it. Go right when you get across and cross the other bridges made of Gear weapons just below. Jump on the hanging drum-looking things to get to the chest with a LUNAR ROD, then drop off. In the NW corner is a kid dressed in white and a green box. Use the box to get over the fence to the chest with a SERPENTGWHIP then jump back over. Finally, jump on the head of the kid in purple in the NW corner and Super Mario-Style the drum-looking thing that will pass by to knock the chest off. Open it for a MICA. If you have trouble with any of these jumps, remember to run only when necessary. Some jumps are easier made if you walk carefully to the edge, then jump. Before you leave this area, speak with the kid in white in the NW corner. He'll introduce you to the card mini-game for Xenogears. It's insane. I won't describe it here. Read his instructions though, and best of luck when you challenge his friend. You get items for beating the people on the Thames, and I'll cover that here in a minute. First, some basic strategy to improve your game: 1. It doesn't hurt to slam and alternately on every card you have. Sometimes, you just get damn lucky. Generally stay away from thinking too much in this game. It's all about speed. 2. If you catch a moment where your opponent appears befuddled or you notice they haven't placed a card in a couple of seconds, it could be because you command the board. Do a quick check. If they can't place any of their cards, THEN TAKE YOUR TIME TO THINK! You can work out some pretty stonewall strategies actually, you'd be surprised. It all depends on how you can avoid giving your opponent the cards they need and for how long. On the other hand, if you are unable to place cards, follow strategy 1 above until you can. 3. Change characters when you get the chance. Nobody wants to hear the same character lose over and over again. If you can't change characters, turning down your volume might actually help overall. 4. Oh yeah, you can pause the game right in the middle of a match. Pause the hell out of it! You deserve an easy win once in a while ;D Hopefully those tips will help you beat the people on the Thames. Here's the quick version of how to become the card champ on this rustastic vessel: CHALLENGE 1: The kid in white in the NW corner of the Supply Deck. REWARD: SUPER GOGGLES CHALLENGE 2: Take the screw elevator to the Beer Hall. Guy in the S corner. REWARD: PREMIER SHOES CHALLENGE 3: Queenie! On the deck, at the Armor Ground. REWARD: DEATHBLOWER 1 The DEATHBLOWER 1 is really nice to have as it's a rare item. You have to beat the first 2 challengers before you can take Queenie, in whatever order you choose. You may continue to challenge Queenie for ZETASOL'''s if you wish. Don't overplay the card game though once you finish here on the Thames. There's more opponents later in the game, so save your strength. Back to the exploration! I intentionally didn't mention items during the card directions so as not to confuse anyone, k, but now we're going to have to return to the Beer Hall. Take the elevator! At the Beer Hall, climb the ladder to a pipe and jump to the kid up top there. He'll give you a '''MENTSOL. Save your game then enter the N most door here to access the bridge and speak with the Captain... Walrus... Captain Walrus. Speak with him again in the Beer Hall, then again on the Bridge. Before you go, upgrade your Gear gear and make sure you put FRAME HPXX's (10, 30, etc) on Weltall and Vierge. Get to the top deck, load up, and get out there, peoples is dying!!! 'BOSS: HAISHAO DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 2,800 ITEM: NONE The battle's over before it starts, really. With only 2800 HP, your fully upgraded (?) Gears will smash it with Boosters on. WILD SMILE helps, but you won't need it for that long at all. Level 1 Deathblows ftw. After the reunion you may explore the Yggdrasil II, which is more or less identical to I. You can even buy items from Ol' Maison at the bar, save your game, change party members with Miss Marguerite, etc. Leave the dock to proceed. There will be a bunch more cutscenes. Take the opportunity to save back on the Yggdrasil, then let's go find Bart. You can also upgrade Gear parts for everyone, including Vierge lol, if you still have upgrades to make. There's nothing new though. Take the ladder by the bridge to the roof of the Yggdrasil. On the roof of the Yggdrasil before you go back to Thames you may challenge our loitering friend Big Joe to the card game if you say "Yes, I AM interrupting your amore, friend". He is an easy opponent and will deliver the LONGDARKCOAT (all one word) to you upon winning, then he'll take off to find a private place. Go to the Beer Hall. After that very indifferent and unexpected scene, get back in the Yggdrasil II (all this damn back and forth) and go to Ol' Maison's bar. Jump down to the lower floor and run down the hallway under the upper level to find the engine room. After all of THAT, speak with Citan twice, then equip Weltall and Brigandier with FRAME HP30's, '''MAGNETIC COAT's, and give the '''DEATHBLOWER1 to anyone except Fei. The last equipment slot can be whatever you want. I highly recommend equipment that lowers electrical damage. Oh, and take all of Fei's personal and Gear equipment off except some basic stuff for this fight. He's... not going to need them for a little while. Save your game then head to the first room on Fei's left after you exit Ol' Maison's bar. Speak with the red-head and equip Vierge when the menu opens. A MAGNETIC COAT and a FRAME HP30 would be nice, with any anti-electrical equipment you have. 'BOSS: BLADEGASH' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 3,000 ITEM: STR DRIVE Easy peasy, just use those level 1 Deathblows. The cool thing about the DEATHBLOWER1 accessory is that it lets the equipped Gear use a / Deathblow for 10 fuel, much cheaper than the other Deathblows of that level. Try it out! Have fun! 'BOSS: HAISHAO' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 5,000 ITEM: NONE This is a toughie. If you neglected to bring anti-electrical armor on your Gears, then you're kinda stuck between healing yourself and fighting. Miang will constantly heal Ramsus in the pink fish (!) so here's the plan: Have everyone build up as much attack level as they can by using attacks. Maximum attack level is determined by the amount of Deathblows your character knows fyi. Whatever your max attack level is, just stock up to it. Once you're there, heal to full HP or almost full or as full as you can depending on how badly you're getting beaten during all of this, then unload level 1 Deathblows. Cast Ethers like Anemo Burn or Thermo Dragon with Elly (works wonders with an Ether Doubler) and Wild Smile with Bart and keep bashing him. If Haishao shoots its hand-claws off and enters its counterattack stance, DO NOT ATTACK IT! Restore HP, charge, and wait it out. It will use a water cyclone attack when its done, OR to counterattack. It sucks, so whatever you do, DON'T BECOME A VICTIM OF COUNTERATTACK. Use Bart's WILD SMILE to keep Miang removing it instead of healing Ramsus. Hopefully you will prevail shortly with this strategy. After you unload the first time, you should just have to land a few more Deathblows as long as you do well at keeping Miang from healing. How sad :\ Fei is critically injured for the second time in 5 years. We'll get along without him for now. Save your game. When you're ready, head to the Armor Ground on the deck for a scene. Billy Lee Black will be another party member later, so pay attention! After that scene, take the Screw Elevator down to the Dock and depart by speaking with Sigurd. You may put Rico in the party by speaking to Miss Margie if you wish. Her room is by the entrance to the Gear hangar. 'Billy and the Ethos' What's all this hullabaloo about 'Wels'? 'Reapers'? Sounds vicious... Good thing they brought in the people with the guns for this section. Let's get to the next location. You could buy new equipment and stuff from Ol' Maison, but I'm all about 'splorin' right now. Remember, if you get low on Gear HP/fuel, enter the Yggdrasil with the button and you'll be fixed. Go dead N from Thames until you reach the yellow dot on the map that's relatively N of the Thames. Not the tower thing, just N of that. This is the Ethos HQ, our next destination. You can also visit the orphanage to the E, but we're going there soon enough. As with all RPG oceancraft, you will have to park this whale on a beach. There's one just NW of the Ethos HQ. Use to disembark. At the HQ simply follow Billy around until you have the scene with Fei. You can't explore at this time, but Billy will tell you what each room is if you inspect it along the way. Hey btw, interesting technology down here for a "church", eh? Proof already that to the Ethos, there's more than meets the eye. Explore. Check every room, speak with many or all of the NPCs. What you're trying to do is trigger an encounter with Elly after exiting the stairwell, coming down from the 2nd floor to the 1st. I don't know what triggers it, but I personally believe it's time-triggered. Did you notice btw that on the 2nd floor bridge if you point the camera N it looks EXACTLY like the bridge from the U-TIC Organization's secret base on Pleroma in Xenosaga Episode I? U-TIC IS the representation of the Ethos in 'Saga after all. After you get the scene with Elly, use the stairwell opposite the one that goes back up to go downstairs to the infirmary. After THAT we'll be on the Yggdrasil once again. Touch up some equipment or item details if you like, then let's be on our way. Speak with Sigurd to take command of the bridge and let's go to the beach by the orphanage (E of Thames). Before you exit the Yggdrasil, make sure Rico is in the party. He's needed to get an item ahead. You can add Rico by speaking to Miss Margie in her room by the entrance to the Gear hangar. This place is called the Orphanage. It's where baybays w/o parents reside, yo! Parents killed by zombies? Join the orphanage! Now THAT's adaptation! The TAG BADGE can be found here. It's the last of the three needed if you've been collecting them. To get it, speak with the churkey-man in the... churkey pen. He needs US to gather his churkey minions, so US shall do it! "Talk" (don't really talk to them please, simply press ) to the stray churkeys to get them to follow you a short distance. When they break off, do it again, and again, and again until they're finally in the pen. There are 3. After you are successful, churkey-man gives you the TAG BADGE!! Score!! Bet you thought the tag badge came from actually playing tag, huh? Since RPS badge and H&S badge both had mini-games related to their titles? NOPE! While you think THAT over, move the characters to the inside of the orphanage when you're done playing with the children. Inside, go up the ladder and speak with the goblin on the crate. If you agree to keep its existence a secret from Billy by selecting "OK", then you will receive BOOK 1 as payment. In the N bedroom inspect the NE door to discover that the toilet has been taken! E-gads! Enter the room S of it to find Primera and another juvenile. This juvenile will respond to Rico if you brought him (like I told ya' to) and Rico will deliver traumatizing news to the kid. For doing this, the kid will deliver unto you BOOK 3! Why are we collecting all of these books? You need them to continue the... story? Hahaha. Books. Story. Hilarious. Now for the best one yet. Try to get into the bathroom again. Same message, right? Exit through the N door and return and try again. Do it again. And again, until the child vacates. He'll give you his literally shitty book, BOOK 2, to wipe with when you're done. For a little bit of "Toilet Humor" (isn't it cute that I said that?) inspect the toilet to find a scrumptious treat. Also, lol at the item description for book 2 in the item list. Talk to Billy to progress the story. After the scene, go to the N most room (the small one with the bookshelf). Inspect the bookshelf to have another conversation with Billy and consequentially Bishop Stone, then return to the Yggdrasil. Back onboard, go to the Gunroom (bar) to find Billy and he'll join our merry brigade of brigands and one Brigandier. Brig it on!! We now have to clear a ship of Reapers. Fun fun. Billy must be in the party, but you can bring whoever else. You should bring Elly and whoever. Elly has the Ether skills we'll need coming up. Save the game before you leave via the ladder to the roof by the Bridge. Don't forget to change all of your equipment to better stuff if you haven't been keeping your equipment updated on the characters you're bringing. Proceed out the roof hatch. 'Reaper's Ship' You have to push over the boxes to get to the light switch. It's immediately to the right and is red. Push over all of the other boxes to find a chest with a PENGUIN COAT in the NW corner. The N door will take you to a save point and an adjacent room which is "B Locked" (no, I'm not trying to say "Blocked" like I'm hip, it's a type-B lock), but you can still save if you have to. Go up the ladder and head N on the roof, then drop down the next hatch. Hey look, it's the room which was "B Locked"! That was easy. Open the nearby chest immediately to get some B&JM10S AMMO. Go ahead and equip it, you've earned it. It's for Billy's handgun, and if you missed how to equip it the first time, press right on Billy's equipment screen to find his ammo. To the S (the meat will try to block you, but it's not hurting you, just hindering) find a chest with a SURVIVALTENT, then unlock the door to the save point by pressing the switch on the middle of the wall. Go N through the next door when you've saved any adjustments you might want to keep. In the room directly on your left is a cute little blood shower. Try turning it on. Across from that room among some junk is a CABIN KEY you should grab. The next set of rooms N and in the E room is a chest with a SILVER BERET (everyone KNOWS berets are good rpg equipment. Nobody STARTS with a beret). The last treasure here is just N of the beret, and it's SHOTG60 ammo. Use the key to unlock the N door. You will now have to run against it to open it, so get a head start and charge it, if it doesn't open, you don't need me to tell you, charge it again until it does open. Go up the ladder at the back and run N to the save point. Put your stuff in order, save, then drop down the opening just to the S. 'BOSS: BLOODY' DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 4,242 ITEM: NONE So just lay into this dude with all you have. Use your Deathblows and such. He will instantly kill people from time to time, but you have Zetasols (right?) so use one every time someone is downed. Don't put it off. Watch out for his AOE attack BLOODY RAIN. Use Citan or Billy's healing abilities to bring back some HP. Remember, Citan needs to use RENKI before he can heal the whole party. Billy's Ether Gun will HEAL this boss btw, so make sure to leave the button out of his combos. What strange dialogue after that fight. I wonder. Anyway, before you do anything down here, go back up the ladder and make sure your Gears are well equipped. If you have Elly (strongly recommended) and you've been avidly collecting Gear accessories so far, then equip her Gear with a POWER MAGIC and 2 (two) E CIRCUITS to send her Ether stat skyrocketing. Damn the shields! Save the game again. Go back down and head through the S door to get some scenes, which lead into another boss fight. 'BOSS: GIANT WELS' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 7000 'ITEM: G-M686 GUN ' Here's the lowdown with Elly in the party - Have the other 2 do anything they want. I don't care what you tell them to do. When you get to Elly's turn however, press right twice then up to access her Special Options menu. There should be an option for Aerods at the price of around 400 fuel. Use them. He will enlarge, which makes him stronger offensively, but weaker defensively. Use the Aerods again. And again. As long as it takes to sink this freak. It only took me 2 shots. If you DON'T have Elly, then you must have already planned for this fight because I explicitly warned you to bring her. If you're more the combative type, then I'm sure it can be done, you just want to use some Ether attacks to make it enlarge and lose defensive power. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough